mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Agents: The Future Mystery
MySims Agents: The Future Mystery is an upcoming game by Pixelated Projects. Please note that this game is rated T for Teen. Controls A-Interact Z-Jump B-Button While Talking Nunchuck-Walking﻿ Confirmed Characters Here is a list of Characters that are confirmed to be in the game, and their roles. You-Special Agent (Primary) Buddy-Friend (Primary) Josh-Friend, Agent (Primary) Shirley-Aunt (Secondary) Luis-Cousin (Secondary) Danny-Agent, Thug and Rival (Primary) PiX-Agent (Primary) Travis-Agent (Primary) Walker-Special Agent (Primary) Dankato-Villan (Mentioned) Morcubus-None (Mentioned) Evelyn-None (Mentioned) Sir Vincent Skullfinder- Museum Curator, Supporting Villan (Secondary) Kato-Main Villan (Primary) Derek-Supporting Villan (Secondary) Esma-Supporting Villan (Secondary) Yuki-Supporting Villan (Secondary) Goth Boy-Supporting Villan (Secondary) Poppy-Victim (Secondary) Violet-Victim (Secondary) Chapter 1: Dankato's Crime You are a successful agent, and have handled many cases already. You've decided on retiring from the business as a young, successful detective. The game begins with a death, and the last case you handled. You had been chasing Morcubus's ally, named Dankato, and he's armed with a gun. He's been wanted for trying to regain the Nightmare Crown, and had already had fortunite. He had been running through the city, chased by you and your team. He ran by a schoolyard and took one of the kids hostage. The kid's name was Poppy, and she was 5 years old. Poppy: Sir, I don't know you. Dankato: Quiet you! You: Surrender! You're cornered! Dankato: Don't come closer! If you do, I'll shoot this girl. Dankato grabbed Poppy. Buddy didn't know what to do. The girl cried. Her sister came up running. Violet: Poppy! Dankato: Don't come closer! If you do, I'll shoot! Violet had put her hands up in the air. Dankato forced you to put down your gun, and threatened to shoot if you did otherwise. You had a choice to request a last meal, or quickly grab your gun and shoot for your life. You had requested one last meal, and Dankato allowed it. He knew that once he let Poppy go, you'd be shot. You took a sandwich out of your bag, and Dankato had fallen to his knees in pain. Dankato: What-What is this!? You: If my memory serves, it says in your file, you're allergic to peanuts. Dankato: N-Noooo! You: Let the girl go! Poppy: *Whimpers* Dankato: Never! You: The Sandwich goes away if you let her go! Poppy: *Screams* Dankato: N-Never! You had to choose whether to put the sandwich away or keep it out. You chose to keep it out, until he let go of Poppy and surrendered his gun. You: Last Chance. Dankato: N-N-Never! Within 5 seconds of this being said, Dankato fainted. You had a choice whether to talk to Poppy or call an ambulance. You chose to talk to Poppy. You: Are you okay? Violet: Poppy! Poppy: Mister, what happened to that man? You: He's gone. For good. Violet: Really? Forever? You: His peanut allergy is airborne, and lethal. You glanced at his corpse. You knew that you were a murderer. You had a choice to leave or file a 911 report. You filed a 911 report. After filing the report, you went back to your headquarters. You met Walker, another Special Agent. Walker: You did what you had to do. You: Yeah....I quit. Walker: What? You: I quit. I can't keep doing this. My first case left Morcubus and Evelyn stranded. Now someone died at my hand. Your partner, Buddy, walked in. Buddy: Technically, he died at your lunch. You: Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I quit. You packed your bags and left the HQ, leaving Buddy in charge. Buddy wasn't the best leader, but he tried. Five years later, your city had been overrun by crime. You lived in a rather large house, and had received a phone call. Chapter 2: Becoming an Agent, Again You had been living in your house, not doing much. Your life became very boring, routine, etc. At 6:30 AM, while you were in bed, you received a phone call. You had a choice to either fall back asleep or answer the phone. You decided to answer the phone. Buddy: Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? You: Buddy? Is that you? Buddy: Yup, it's me! Anyways, I wish I didn't have to call. You: What do you mean? A call from you is always a call answered! Buddy: No, it's the reason I called. I need your help on a mission. You: No. Buddy: But, it's high priority! You: No. Buddy: But! You: My decision is final. You had a choice to hang up the phone angrily, or say goodbye. You chose to say goodbye before hanging up. You: Look, I gotta go. Bye Buddy: It's the Nightmare Crown. Once you heard that, you were curious. You had a choice to listen more, or hang up. You chose to hang up. You: Bye. Buddy: Wa-! You'd hung up before he could finish. You continued the day like you normally did, until you got a knock on the door. You had a choice to answer or ignore him. You ignored him, but he started pounding harder. You decided to answer after you thought the door was going to fall of its hinges. ???: Hey, I'm Danny. You: What do you want? Danny: I'm here to offer.."insurance". You: Insurance? Danny: Just to make sure nothing unfortunate will happen to your house. Or your car. You: Get out of here! Danny: Or what, you'll call the cops? I stopped them up good already. You: Or I'll grab my gun and shoot, I was a special agent. Danny had just sighed. You had a choice to grab your gun, or slam the door. You decided to slam the door. You continued the day like normal, and decided to go out for lunch. You could've chose Simburger or Sal's Sim Salad. You chose to go to Simburger. After waiting twenty minutes for your burger, you drove back home to a destroyed house. Everything was destroyed. You decided to call 911. Ironically, Buddy came on the scene. Buddy: Ah, I see. So some kid wrecked your house? You: Yes. He said his name was Danny. He wore a Red Jacket and a golden mask. Guessing he wanted to protect his identity. Buddy: Well, there's nothing I can do. You: WHAT!? Buddy: I've got too many cases, nothing in my power! You: WHAT!? Buddy: I legally can't take it. You were puzzled. You didn't know what to do. You could've yelled at Buddy, or offered help. You offered help. You: If I take one of your easier cases, will you handle my house? Buddy: Hmm...for you...anything! You had become an agent. You returned to the HQ, to find some old agents and some New ones. Walker introduced you. Walker: You're back? You: Only so Buddy can handle my case. Walker: Alright, let me get you up to speed first. We've got 5 teams, all led by a special agent. Buddy has one, I have one, and a few others too. But you're going to lead a team too. You: Remember, it's only temporary. Walker: Yeah, I know. Anyways, here's your team. You and Walker went to the third floor. You saw something that shocked you. Walker: Here's Travis, there's PiX, and here's Danny. You: DANNY!? HE WRECKED MY HOUSE! Danny: What are you talking about? You: I'LL GET YOU! Walker: Calm down, Calm down. Your house was raided around 12:30, correct? Buddy told me. Anyways, Danny was here since 10:30. You: Wait, you're... Danny: What are you talking about? PiX: ...This is the new leader? They couldn't do better? Travis: Dunno...I guess not. You:...who're you? Some kind of ninja? PiX: I've trained with the top ninja of the world. I'm top class, ranking with Star. You: .....What? Walker: Alright. I'll give you guys an hour or so to get to know each other. I'll assign your mission after that. You had a choice. You could go to the Mall and get coffee to bond or finding out more about them. You chose to find out more about them You: So, how did you guys become agents? Travis: A friend of mine became a special agent too, so I made it my goal to become one too. But you walk in here and take the lead. Like the iTouch replacing the Shuffle. You: ...Anyways, how'd you become an agent PiX? PiX: I was already an agent, just for Japan. Japanese Agents are simply ninjas, even though I'm not Japanese. I transfered because Star wound up taking all the cases. You:...All of them? PiX: Yup, all of them. You: And you, Danny. He had laughed. Danny: Walker took me off the streets. I had been the most fierce street thug, even had to keep my identity secret. He had revealed part of his face, and he looked familiar. You: Have we met somewhere before? Danny: No. You had been bothered with the situation. You just had a thought about where you knew him from, but Walker came in. Walker: Alright, you guys are doing a robbery mission. Sir Vincent Skullfinder's Museum was robbed of its top exhibit. Go check out the scene. You had a mission. You were also curious. Where do I know Danny from? Who wrecked my house? Then, a phone rang. It was yours. You answered your phone. A Family member had answered. ???: Hey, cousin! You: Luis? That you? Luis: Yeah! Anyways, I've got terrible news... His voice sounded dire. You continued to talk. Luis: Auntie Shirley...she's missing! You: What!? Luis: Yeah. The police already came. Took her stuff and everything, it's evidence. You: I-I understand. Now I've just got to talk to Walker! Luis: What..? You: Nevermind. Bye. You hung up. You walked down and found Walker. You asked about Shirley's Absence. Walker: I just didn't have the heart to tell you. So I didn't give you that mission either. But don't worry, we'll handle it. Buddy had walked in. Buddy: Hey, I heard about Shirley being kidnapped. You: SHE WAS WHAT!? Buddy:....Nevermind! Buddy left the scene. Walker: I'm sorry. They're demanding a ransom. Until then.. You: WHO ARE THEY!?!? Walker had tried to leave, but you ran in front of him, stopping him. Walker: ...Dankato. Dankato. The same Dankato that had you become a murderer. The same Dankato that died. Or at least, you thought. Walker explained that his peanut allergy causes comas, not death. This lead to the assumption that he was only unconcious then, and that you're not a killer. So now, many questions arise. Is this Dankato's Revenge? What will happen with the Museum Case? How can I get Aunt Shirley back? Chapter 3: The Curator's Case MISSION So you'd just found out about your kidnapped aunt. But you were told to stay off the mission. You kept arguing with Walker, and you two finally reached a compromise. You could help with that case once you were done with yours. So now, you had the freedom to go to Town and find the Museum. But something new was thrown into play. Walker: Alright, you guys will be on your mission shortly. Just have to wait for your new member... You: New Member? Danny: It's Justin. Travis: He's my overrated cousin. You: ...Overrated? Travis: Yeah, he's supposedly popular. I don't see it. You: Popular? As in...Charasmatic? Travis: Yeah, I guess. You had thought. You knew that charisma could come in handy later in the missions. Then, Justin walked in Justin: Hey, it's my geeky cousin! Travis: Hello Justin. PiX: So, this is him? Could be more...professional. Justin: So this is the agent gig? Danny: I don't like him. Travis: Ehh, he's annoying, but a nice guy overall I suppose. You: Welcome to the team! Walker: Now, is that everyone? I suppose it is. Justin, I hope you know that the race for the position was tight. A girl named Poppy was also applying for that position. You had recongnized the name, but ignored it. She didn't bring back positive memories. You: So, we're going on a mission now? Justin: Yeah, I guess. CHAPTER INCOMPLETE Category:Games